Hogwarts Performs Wicked
by Lillikins2013
Summary: From the author of Marco Polo comes another longer gripping Lily and James and Sirius thriller. Muggle Studies is having a play and everyones favorite characters are trying out. Come see what happens when we put together a play with the Marauders!
1. The Auditions

Hogwarts Performs Wicked

By: Lillikins2013

**2****nd**** Fan Fic! Hope you all like it! Please Review, seriously, my 1****st**** fan fic, ****Marco Polo****, like 200 something people read it and like 7 reviewed. I can't believe you! Let's change that.**

**I thought of this after listening to the Wicked CD like a million times. But be warned. I changed the plot a little to coincide with the Harry Potter Characters.**

_Muggle Studies presents: _

_The Muggle Production of:_

Wicked

_Extra Credit to those who try out!_

_All who come get a part!_

Lily read the announcement tacked onto the Gryffindor bulletin board in the common room. Extra credit it said. Exactly what she need after she completely failed the last exam. In fact, her mother had brought her to see the play on Broadway. It might be a good idea. Not that she had a good voice at all, no, she would never sing publicly. Ever.

But she did need the points…

Lily's studious side won out and she wrote in her homework book the date.

_If you've dotted the i's and crossed the t's, you're free to do whatever you please!_ it sang.

"What it _that_ Evans? How can you possibly stand that thing?" Lily heard Sirius Black say from behind her. She chose to ignore him.

"Fine! Be that way!" He called after her as she headed up to her dorm. He shook his head and turned to see what she was previously looking at.

Hmmnnn… he thought. Muggle Studies. His parents would hate it if he got a high grade in it.

He rushed upstairs to his dorm, where his fellow Marauder, James, was doing homework (don't tell!).

He began to sing (badly, mind you) "The woosel cock so black of hue! With orange-tawny bill, the throstle with note so true, the wren with little quill-" (Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream-don't get me started! School… (Shudder))

"Padfoot! What the hell are you doing! How many times must we tell you! You can't, nor have you ever been able to, sing." James said, covering his ears with his palms.

"For your information, Prongs, I am practicing my _beautiful_ singing voice for the musical, which I am trying out for."

"Yeah, nice try." James said, going back to his work.

"Yes, I AM!" Sirius said stomping his foot like a three year old.

"Sure…" He said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Thank you. Now the auditions are Sunday, so don't be late. Your trying out too."

"What?! Why am I trying out, hell, why are _you_ trying out?" James said, looking up from his work again.

"Well, I am because if you try out you get extra Muggle Studies points and seeing as I am already getting an O in the class it would push my grade through the roof. And that, my dear boy, will drive my parents absolutely insane." Sirius said, grinning at his own cunning.

"And I am because…?"

"Because it's a musical, and if I am going to publicly embarrass myself in front of god know show many people, you sure as hell will, too."

"Gee, thanks." James muttered.

"And…Lily is doing it, too." Sirius said off handedly.

"What!" James shouted looking excited "I mean," He continued, getting his 'cool' back "if she does it, maybe I could work something out."

"Right." Sirius laughed at his friend. James turned back to his homework, not bothering to hide the huge grin that spread across his face.

Then, just as quickly as it came it slid back off as James remembered…

He couldn't sing.


	2. James

**Let's pretend HSM came out back then, k?**

**I do not, nor ever have, owned what I am writing about.**

**That came out wrong…**

Lily evens sat in the old Hogwarts Theater, in one of the fronts seats (by habit). With its beautifully carved accents Lily wondered why they had never used it before. Apparently there had been a termite infection and seeing as termites were a muggle problem, no one knew how to fix the problem.

Lily was admiring the woodwork so much she did not see a certain Head Boy and his best friend come in and take a seat in the back. Of course, they (James) noticed Lily and made a move to go and talk to her when Sirius slammed his foot, hard, onto James' toe. Silencing him, James' cries were not heard and the introduction began.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all to our chapel of the arts, our cornucopia of creative energy. When I call your name you will come into the room on my right and try out for our musi_cal_. You will each perform what you have prepared. Any questions, good? Done. Adenisio, you are first."

People got up and started looking for their friends and chatting.

Seeing the back of a long, black haired girl sitting a row ahead of James and himself, Sirius said in his smoothest voice "What are you trying out for, beautiful?"

"Why you-!" The person said in a cold voice be was cut off when she saw who she was addressing.

Sirius noticed, too, and at the same time as her his eyes widened to the size of softballs and they shouted (at the same time)

"Sirius!"

"Bellatrix!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" They screamed.

"You first!" The both screamed…together… a the same time…again…(This is getting old)

"I'm here to make my parents mad." He grinned smugly like it was an ingenious scheme to annoy ones parents. Well, it's Sirius everybody.

She let out a shy laugh "I never thought I'd see the day when I agreed wit you, Sirius."

"Well, I'm a very agreeable person." He pouted, not fully aware of the extent of this 'cousin bonding' moment.

They sat in awkward silence until Belletrix's name was called. Once she was out of hearing distance Sirius whispered to James, "Mate, do you realized what just happened?"

"Yeah, hm…" He replied, distracted, someone a few rows ahead of them had stood up blocking his view of Lily.

"Bellatrix, as in Bellatrix Black, as in part of my 'Most Pure and Noble House of Black' (He said it in a mock voice), as in my _cousin_!"

"You say something?" James said finally turning to Sirius.

"BELLATRIX IS TRYING OUT!"

"What! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Uhh," Sirius said putting his head in his hands.

"Miss Evens?"

Lily stood up at the sound of her name, "Right here!" She called raising her hand.

"Right this way, please."

"Alright," she said, closing the pine door behind her "what have you prepared?"

"Well, I'm trying out for chorus so I thought I might sing something from the opener."

"Very well, go ahead."

"_Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie"_

"Very good, very good."

"Really?" Lily answered stunned; no one had ever said anything about her voice-not that she had ever performed for someone.

"Yes, yes, the list will be posted in the common rooms."

Lily hurried out of the room, amazed by Professor Davenport's compliment.

"James Potter!" James scrambled out of his seat, startled by the announcement. Pulling open the door he saw a middle-aged woman whose hair was pulled back into a bun, wearing a bright purple shawl and overly large glasses.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Davenport."

"James Potter." He said, aware of the fact she was carefully examining him.

"Well, um," James said clearing his voice, "I've prepared a song my cousin showed my over the summer. Her father is a muggle, so she saw it on the fellyvison, or something like that."

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

"Perfect." She muttered. James, aware of how horribly he sang was shocked. He had never heard the song before, yet he knew he had messed it up.

"Excuse me?"

"Your perfect for Fiyero."

"What? Listen, I'm not sure if you just heard me, I really don't think I have the right voice."

"Voice?" Mrs. Davenport said, looking confused, then a look of comprehension crossed over her face. "Oh, yes, quite horrible voice, but simply fixed by an easy charm before every show. But you _look_ the part, and that's what counts."

"Well, if your looking for handsome I'm sure Sirius Black is a better choice." Very uncomfortable with the idea of being one of the leads.

"_Sirius _Black? Not sure I have a Sirius Black signed up." She flipped through the papers on her clip board. "Oh, ah, here we are. Sirius Black, crew."

"What?!" James was sure Sirius was signing up with him. _When I get a hold of that little rat I will…_ But James was cut off from his thoughts by Mrs. Davenport looking at his song.

"Hopefully my charm can fix your voice. By far the worst I've heard in years. I didn't think anyone could mess it up, though. My sister directed the performance, actually. Well, in the movie. Polar opposites, we are. I'm a witch, obviously, she's not. She always had a thing for what inside, the soul that is. When I came home from school I would call it an inner eye, never got the joke, really." She looked confused, like it was hard for a non-magical person to comprehend a magical joke. "I learned at an early age, it's what's on the out side that will get you though life. I performed on Broadway, while she taught in a school, telling children about the meaning of 'theater'. Always a softy. Ah, well. Not everybody can turn out right. Perfect, in your case. James, is it? Right, James, you have a gift, use it wisely. You can go."

"Crap."


	3. The List

**Sorry it took so long to update. Guys, if you have any ideas please tell me, I'd love to hear them!**

**Brownie points for who can remember where Troy is from, and no, not HSM, from Harry Potter.**

**Let's use our common sense here people, if I was J.K. Rowling, why would I be sitting on my computer writing, when I could be out blowing my billions? Siriusly… **

**So, no, I am not J.K. Rowling.**

The next week was a buzz about who was going to get what parts in the play. The girls all felt like it was their birth right to play a lead, and the boys couldn't care less.

Saturday morning found James practicing with his team, about fifty feet above the ground. He was training his new chaser, after his first one had been sent to the hospital, thanks to some Slytherins.

"Great job Troy, just remember to go to the-ow! What the-?" James ducked a second bludger coming straight at him. He looked around frantically for who had thrown them at him. He soon spotted a hysterical Sirius, who looked unsure whether to laugh at his friend or scream out the news he was obviously exploding with.

James descended on his friend, who stooped waving his arms around once he realized James had seen him.

"The bloody hell, Sirius, what was that for?" James said to his excited friend as he strategically placed his broom over his right shoulder to exaggerate the look of coming from practice.

"You will never guess what was just posted on the common room board." Sirius said, sounding much like a silly girl, eager to share the day's newest gossip.

"I don't know, the official list of member for the Sirisu Black Fan Club?" James said, already tired and annoyed about being disturbed from his training. It didn't matter if it was hard work that made his muscles ache for days, Quidditch was just something that made him feel safe in this time of war. He was now seriously pissed at Sirius for taking him away from his trainee.

"That was _last_ weeks good news, mate, geez your slow." Sirius said, now sounding as annoyed with his best friend, as James was with him.

"Fine, whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until I'm done training Troy-"

"No! It can't wait. Mate, the cast list is up!"

"Great, I'll be in in a minute…" James replied, not seeing the rush.

"No, not in a minute, you're coming _now."_ And with that Sirius proceeded to drag James inside Hogwarts, up three flights of stairs and inside the Gryffindor common room.

Around the bulletin was a group of people, all dyeing to find their names on the list.

"Right, now MOVE! Sirius Black and James Potter COMING THROUGH!" Sirius, still dragging James, elbowed his way through the crowd, and pushed himself and James right in front of the list. When people saw their choices were either to try to push Sirius out of the way and get blown fifty feet, or find their name later, they left.

"Now that the crowds gone, lets see who got the good parts." They both scanned down the names for the ones they recognized.

"K, well, Lily's Elphaba, wow, must have a good voice." Sirius muttered as he read her name, "Who else do we know? Hey, look, Moony signed up! And he's the Doc. Didn't see him at the auditions. James? You ok, mate?" Sirius saw James staring directly at the same spot. "What is it?" Sirius followed his friends gaze and found what he was looking at.

"YOU'RE A LEAD!!!"


	4. Ali Cheese

The students filed into the theater, each chatting about their 'extremely important' role in the play. The girls all found ways to make it seem like their small part carried the play, and the boys couldn't care less.

"Children! Children settle down!" Mrs. Davenport said. When they all continued to chat with friends she fumbled around with her shawl. Finally she pulled out what once would have been a plain wand but was since covered, top to bottom, in rhinestones.

She pointed the glittering thing at her thought, muttered _Sonorus_, and repeated in a much louder voice: "SETTLE DOWN!"

The room was automatically silent.

"That's better, now. Please take a seat." Everyone shuffled around to the closest empty seat. "Now, when I call your name you are to come up on stage for your lines. Let's start with the leads, shall we? Lily Evans, Elphaba." Lily proceeded to the stage, looking quite nervous and embarrassed. Everyone who knew Lily clapped for the kind hearted girl, James, in particular, was loudest.

"Thank you, thank you." Mrs. Davenport said, in attempts to calm them down. "Here you are Ms. Evans." She said, handing her the script. "Got quite a lot to memorize, there." She turned back to the students.

"Belletrix Black, Galinda." When no one appeared she repeated her name, but to no avail. "Well, it seems Miss. Black has decided not to join us. Very well, James Potter, Fiyero."

The girls in the audience cheered as if they were at a Quidditch match. Some in the back even had tee-shirts and posters with his face and name.

James walked up to the stage, nervous and embarrassed with his role, just as Lily was. As he was handed his script he could have sworn he saw Mrs. Davenport wink at him. His face was heating up.

He took his spot beside Lily and, what he could have sworn was a glint of light, she smiled up at him. It was the highlight of his life thus far.

They waited until all the major parts were called then everyone else who was either an extra or understudies were also given their lines.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Severus Snape was hiding in the Library. One could find many reasons why and who he would hide from, but the truth (as truth often is) was odd. Someone might guess he was hiding from the Marauders. It was quite well known that they (particularly James and Sirius) always loved to make a fool of him.

He might also have been hiding from his fellow Slytherins. You see, the only reason they hung out with him was because of his genius with the Dark Arts and Potions.

Yes, all good reasons why he would pile stacks of books around his seat and covered his face with Hogwarts, A History, but none correct.

The reason for his hiding was Ali Cheese. She was a second year with quite an obsession for him. A love obsession, so much in fact she could be called his admirer.

Let's just say Slytherins did not have admirers. In fact, because all of their marriages were going to be arranged, they barely had girlfriends. But this girl, she, well, she just didn't get it. Running around after him all day, embarrassing him left and right, it's not very Slytherin-y.

Yes, she's a Slytherin. Her family's even pureblood, why doesn't she get it? Severus asked himself as he sat, listening for the tinniest girly giggle.

He looked at the book he had chosen. It was exceptionally large and quite uninteresting, even for him. He enjoyed reading potions books more. It was his favorite class, partially because of his skill in it and also because he was partnered with another talented student. Lily Evans.

Even though she refrained from speaking to him, unless to correct him (which was not often) all he needed was her company to make him feel happy.

In the beginning of the year he would mess up on purpose just to hear her voice, although sharp and reprimanding as it was. She had soon caught onto this little trick because of the years spent in the others company. Then she stopped correcting him, resulting in many large explosions, until Severus stopped.

He sighed regretfully, thinking of the years past. She was still his best friend, not matter what.

_Wait! What was that? _Severus froze. _Was that a camera? _

"Severus, honey, look over here!" Came the giggly (and quite annoying) voice of Ali. She came out from behind one of the bookshelves around him.

"Ali," He hushed her "this is the library, be quiet!"

"Oh," She giggled. When she spoke her voice was more of a stage whisper "What 'cha reading?" she said like an irritating little sister.

"Something that's to complicated for you. Now will you _please_ leave me alone?" He whispered back, trying to shoo her away.

"Why would I, silly?" She giggled. God that was getting annoying… Severus rubbed his temples in frustrations, how could he get her to leave?

She had practically stalked him since the sorting ceremony. Ali had sat down next to him and stared at him through the entire feast with those big brown eyes. Honestly, she looked a bit like an owl, especially when she wore those big round glasses…

She made a move to sit on his lap, but he quickly jumped out of the seat.

"You know, I just remembered, I-I have a class, so I'm-uh-I'm just gonna go…" He picked up his bag, hoping to get a head start. What he hadn't realized was that something had dropped out of his bag in his rush.

"That's ok, hun, I'll wait! See you in the COMMON ROOM!" She screamed, still not quite getting the idea of being quiet.

Madam Pierce came rushing over and pulled her up by her collar, dragging her out of the library in front of many wondering eyes.


	5. Cast List

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, it's J.K. Rowlings**

**Thought you guys would like to see something to help you. These are just the main characters basically... **

Cast List

Elphaba- Lily Evans

Galinda- Bellatrix Black

Fiyero- James Potter

Doctor Dillamond- Remus Lupin

Boq- Severus Snape

Nessarose- Ali Cheese


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this magical world that I write about. It's all from the brilliant mind of none other than J.K. Rowling. Isn't she just amazing?!?!**

**I'm soooooo sorry to everyone who was waiting for my lazy butt to update my story. School started and you would understand if you met some of my teachers. Yeah, I'm talking lots and lots of homework. Which means almost no time for writing. **

**I had this chapter in my head for a while (like, a week) and finally got the time to sit down and put in on paper. **

**Hope you like it!!! Please review!!!**

Hogwarts Performs Wicked

Their footsteps echoed off the walls as the two walked down the empty hallway.

It was after curfew, but they had a note from Miss Davenport that allowed them to be up this late.

From the light of her wand, Lily saw Belletrix send a particularly nasty scowl in her direction. She had been doing that every minute or so since they started, so Lily ignored it and kept looking ahead.

Mrs. Davenport had told the two leads that they should work extra hard to learn their lines early. The scenes that the two were in together were not going exceedingly well. During one, a young third year was sent to the hospital wing after an unintentional curse missed its target.

Mrs. Davenport obviously thought that the answer when two tigers fight is to lock them up together. She mustn't have known that usually one of them ends up dead. This was very likely to happen in the case of these two girls practicing their lines together- without any witnesses.

"Are we almost there?" Belletrix whined, and Lily quickly shushed her. "What?" asked Belletrix.

"Be quiet." Lily whispered. Even though they were technically allowed to be out, she still felt as though they were breaking school rules.

Belletrix seemed to guess this, seeing her jumpiness, but she only smirked and kept walking. Lighting her own wand, Lily ran up and fell into step with her.

After a while of silence they came to a intersection in the road-er-hallway. As they stood in the center the four hallways seemed deathly black.

"What's that smell?" Belletrix asked, looking around to decide which hallway the smell was coming from.

"That way leads to the kitchen." Lily said, pointing to her right.

The only reason she knew that was because she stopped there every time she had patrol. Almost every time she found at least one of the Marauders there.

No sooner had she spoken the words then they heard a loud smashing sound and several whispers coming from that direction.

"Quick, put your wand out." Belletrix said worriedly to Lily, but Lily was staring off into that direction, thinking.

"No, no." She muttered, trying to listen to the voices. She could have sworn she recognized-

"M'dears!" same the slurring voice of none other than Sirius Black. He swaggered into their views and said, "And what would two fine looking girls like yourselves be doing in this hallway, at this hour?" He said, and even though he was drunk, he still sounded well bred.

"Sorry Lily, one too many fire whiskeys," Remus said, as he too became visible.

Sirius started to hit on Belletrix, too drunk to recognize she was A) a Slytherin, and B) his cousin. Belletrix, aware of the fact she would be outnumbered if she cursed him, tried to ignore him, but kept a tight clutch on her wand.

"Remus? Why are you down here, even to accompany you _friend_," Lily said with a pointed look Sirius.

"We were celebrating." Said Remus.

"Celebrating what?" Lily said, never aware Sirius could win a thing, or that Remus had won any awards recently.

Without thinking Remus said, "James' luck at getting a lead."

"Yeah, but you got a lead too, wait-" She said, looking suspicious at an idea she just had.

"What?"

"I've never heard of anyone having a party of any kind without the person it's about." Lily said. Pointing an accusing finger at Remus and turning to the hallway again. "Where are they?" She asked as she made her way away from Remus and deeper into the hall.

"Where are who?" Remus asked, quite aware that Lily had already figured out the entire thing and saw no point in making a convincing lie.

In one swift movement Lily turned around rapidly and grabbed at the air, revealing James and Peter.

"I knew it." She said proudly, putting the silvery cloak into her bag.

"Hey, Lily." James said nervously.

"Belletrix, ready, I think theses prats can find their way back on their own."

"Are you sure?" She said, playing along, "That one seems to be a slight bit tipsy."

"Yes, but on the chance that they can't, maybe we'll get lucky and they'll fall into the Black Lake."

And with that they walked off down the opposite hall, and some could swear Belletrix had the slightest bit of respect in her eye.

The (sober) boys stared at their retreating backs until the light of their wands was no longer visible. They were each trying to figure out what had just happened.

Did a Slytherin and Gryffindor just walk off, _together_?


End file.
